Today, luggage has become an element of fashion. As a result, a number of designer articles of luggage can be purchased. The cost of these articles of luggage can range from less than one hundred dollars to thousands of dollars. Additionally, as anyone who has ever traveled on an airliner has experienced, the processing of baggage is a course process where damage to articles of luggage is not uncommon. In fact, one manufacturer even marketed their articles of luggage as durable, showing a gorilla (a baggage handler) that was attempting to destroy their articles of luggage in a television commercial.
Thus, a dilemma has developed between fashion and protection with respect to articles of luggage. Many have attempted to solve this dilemma by placing a cover over fashionable as well as other articles of luggage. Some examples of this are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,487,596, 2,647,595, 2,711,234, 2,724,467, 3,901,360, 4,307,765, 5,083,644, 5,107,971, 5,172,795, 5,255,765, 5,293,975, 5,547,051, 6,637,562, U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0206431, U.S. Design Pat. No. D338,559, and U.S. Design Pat. No. D345,652. However, none of these patents sufficiently address the problems of ease of use and expense, as well as a host of other problems.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved luggage cover that can accommodate the various physical aspects of modern articles of luggage (wheels, extendable handles, etc.) while not interfering with aesthetics.